Material processing such as cutting or scribing with optical beams (typically laser pulses) has been used in a variety of applications. Because laser pulse processing offers some process simplifications, users are typically satisfied with their results, and are unaware that unexpectedly superior results can be achieved by appropriate selection of process parameters. Moreover, many conventional laser-based processing systems use bulky, complex, and difficult to maintain laser systems. Improved systems and methods that can provide superior processing and the associated processed materials are described herein.